The present invention relates to telecommunications security devices, and more particularly to a security device adapted for use with audible, facsimile and data transmissions.
As the demand for increased security of telecommunications systems grows, so that unauthorized interception of audible, data, facsimile and other electronically transmitted information is minimized, so does the need for devices capable of satisfying these demands.
For example, a potential user may telecommute from a home office and use voice, computerized data and facsimile communications. Therefore, it is desirable to have some way for securing each communication of these types, to prevent or at least impede unauthorized access thereto.
If the telecommuting user telephones a second user, and in the course of their discussions decides to discuss sensitive information, he may wish to encrypt information in an attempt to frustrate unauthorized interception thereof. Further, in the course of the conversation he may wish to send or receive a facsimile. Further yet, it may be desirable that this facsimile also be encrypted. Therefore, it is desirable that the ability be provided to send and/or receive facsimile transmissions without being required to terminate the telephone call and initiate a new call.
Further yet, it is also desirable to permit the transfer of at least one computer file between the users, in such case it may again desirable to be able to encrypt the same and not require the users to initiate a new communications session, but rather just continue the original session.
Finally, as many users already possess telephones, facsimile machines and computers, it is desirable to provide a security device capable of performing these functions in connection with these existing devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device capable of enabling encrypted and non-encrypted voice, data and facsimile transmission during a single communications session, without requiring a user thereof to commence a separate communications session.
It is a further object to provide a device capable of permitting simultaneous, fax and/or full-duplex voice transmissions with data transmissions in a secured manner.
A method for selectively encrypting electronically communicated information including the steps of: in a first mode, allowing audio and facsimile signals to pass between communications devices in a substantially unaltered manner; in a second mode: establishing a secure session between a first security device and a second security devices; intercepting and digitizing audio signals to produce audio data; encrypting the audio data; and, modulating the encrypted audio data for transmission over the secure session; and, in a third mode: automatically intercepting a signal indicative of an attempt to transmit or receive a facsimile; establishing a facsimile session dependent upon at least one characteristic indicative of a rate at which information can be transmitted and received using the secure session; receiving facsimile signals and demodulating the received facsimile signals to produce facsimile data; encrypting the facsimile data; and, modulating the encrypted facsimile data for transmission over the secure session.